


Handholding

by SymbiosisQueen



Series: Venom Drabbles and Fics [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbiosisQueen/pseuds/SymbiosisQueen
Summary: "Can you write a fic around v and e trying to spend time Together, like figuring out holding hands when your bf is goo and stuff like that?"This ficlet got a bit longer than I was anticipating, but this prompt requires a fair amount of word length to properly execute, even if I don’t think I quite did it justice. I’d love to explore this at greater length at another time.Some slight nsfw themes, but there’s no smut.





	Handholding

Venom had been with their human for months now, and they were happy to say the least, but with every passing day they grew increasingly anxious. It was easy to say how important Eddie was to them – he was the most perfect host they had ever had or could ever hope for – but to speak the true feelings that weighed heavy on their consciousness was another matter entirely.

They had looked into Eddie’s memories of his previous relationship with Anne and they explored the intricate feelings and thoughts that the human went through when completely infatuated with someone. While their emotions were not entirely comparable to those of their human other, they knew for certain that this was what was known as ‘love’.

They liked to think of themselves as a very logically thinking being and they knew that it would be best for them to simply state what was on their mind, but for some reason they couldn’t quite find the right time to do it. And so, it felt as though the weight of the world hung on their metaphorical shoulders.

“What’re you in the mood for, V?” Eddie asked, drawing them out form their turbulent thoughts and back into the moment. They looked over the suggestions, humming to themselves briefly before pointing at one of the steaks in their human’s hands. They remained silent for the most part while Eddie continued his perusal of the store with only the occasional suggestion from the symbiote.

Mrs Chen scanned and bagged all of the items, offering some of her usual quick-witted advice as the two of them headed out the door. It was then completely quiet as they began to wander up the street and towards their apartment. There were scarce any people out at the late hour, and although only Eddie could hear what they said, they found themselves feeling more secure with the privacy.

There was something that the alien had seen back, deep in their partner’s memories that seemed to be quite common behaviour with human couples. They didn’t quite understand the significance of the action, but holding hands seemed to be an important part of displaying open affection for one another.

While they had never openly discussed what their relationship was, it was clear that it was more than just a common partnership. They were together at every hour of every day – they knew what one another was thinking and feeling – it was more than any relationship possibly achievable by any mere humans. They had something beyond special, but so far, they had done nothing to display what they had to the world.

At first, they moved slowly, cautiously, extending their long, black tendrils from Eddie’s arm and creeping down toward his hand. They thickened, growing into the same size as their own host’s arm before their fingers gently wove between Eddie’s, closing around them softly. To begin with, he didn’t seem to notice, returning his grip unconsciously while he continued to look over his phone’s screen.

It felt so calm and natural, even though it was the first time Venom had experienced such curious behaviour, and they found themselves grinning broadly through their mind. Apparently, it was enough for Eddie to lose his focus, looking up for a short moment before suddenly glancing down at their intertwined hands.

“U-Uh, V?” he asked, nervousness seeping into their combined mind causing the symbiote to immediately begin withdrawing in fright. They mentally cursed themselves for their rash reaction, but didn’t respond, instead curling themselves deeper into their host’s body. Before their inky flesh could completely vanish, however, Eddie grabbed a hold of their retreating form, pulling their hand back.

They didn’t speak, instead Eddie simply held his partner’s hand gently, giving the limb a comforting squeeze. They were alone, and so the human seemed to be quite comfortable with allowing them to continue their display. Eddie’s thoughts were laced with subtle words of reassurance as his thumb gently caressed the back of their hand.

When they arrived back home Venom released their grip on their human’s hand, allowing him to unlock their apartment with his now free hand. After closing the door once more and placing their groceries away into the fridge, Eddie moved over to their coach, allowing himself to collapse onto the old chair with a soft sigh.

As much as the symbiote wanted to remain hidden away, they could feel that their partner wanted to speak, and so they gradually slunk from their host’s body, forming their own torso. They didn’t quite understand the embarrassed feeling that was currently flooding their mind, but they had experienced many new and wonderous emotions since arriving on the planet.

Eddie reached out with his hand again, pressing it against Venom’s own outstretched one. To begin with, the alien hadn’t been sure what they were so worried about, but it was obvious when they truly thought about it; they were terrified of being rejected by the one person that they had grown to be so utterly attached to. They didn’t want to push the boundaries of their current friendship and ruin it, yet at the same time they craved more from their bond.

“So…” Eddie began, quickly trailing off as he tried to cut through the tense air, “I know you’ve been a little worked up these past few days and,” he paused for a moment, searching for the right words, “this is all pretty new and I’m not sure what exactly to expect, so, I want to know what you want out of our… relationship.”

Venom was quiet for a long while, humming softly to themselves while they looked him up and down. They didn’t know how to tell Eddie what they wanted – it was impossible to describe such an intricate relationship with only words – and so they decided to show him.

They showed him brief memories of when he and Anne were happy, short flashes of pleasure and adoration, and of trust and gentleness. They wove their fingers once more with Eddie’s, pressing their lips together as they closed their eyes and let the passionate emotions and feelings flood through their shared mind.

Eddie relaxed back down as Venom snaked their tongue from their mouth, allowing it to swipe across the human’s lips. It was a strange sensation, but one that they couldn’t deny was an exciting one to say the least. Neither of them were certain in their actions and it would no doubt take them both a while to figure out one another’s boundaries, but for the time being it seemed that they both needed a good method of release.

The symbiote wanted to make their host happy, but who said they weren’t allowed to enjoy themselves too?


End file.
